Orphans Beloved-The Anniversary Clause
by regertz
Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. Note-Ally's pact with the devil has consequences.


Orphans Beloved: "The Anniversary Clause…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Note-Ally's pact with the devil has consequences.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Scarborough, Ontario…

Hendrix home…The front door…

Donnie, stumbling back…Alison desperately pulling him in.

"I couldn't stop them, Ally." He gasped. "Sorry…"

"It's alright, darling…My darling, oh, this is all my fault. If I hadn't signed that awful deal with Leekie."

"No, no…" he shook head. "You were just trying to be sure we'd be safe with this agreement. But we've got to try and do something. I suppose it's hopeless to call the police?"

"I tried. They just said Dyad had confirmed they had my written permission." She gave a desperate look out a window.

No, still there…Those fiends…

"Mommy…" Gemma had come to the stairs. "Are those people coming in?"

"No, they're not." Donnie, firmly. "It's all right, darling." Ally insisted, beaming smile.

"I'm scared…They keep doing it…" Gemma noted, anxious look.

"It's going to be all right…We'll make them stop." Donnie, determinedly.

If we have to pack 'em all in the garage…

"Just go back to your room and watch the little TV, Gem…It's going to be fine." Ally nodded.

"Ok." Wan sigh. "Happy anniversary, mummy. Daddy."

"Thanks, honey." Donnie beamed. Both parents watching as Gemma went back.

"Ok, we've boarded up the windows and the basement door, should we leave the front and rear?" Donnie turned to Ally.

"I don't know, we might want to make a dash for it, Donnie?" she eyed him.

"Better through the garage, mow 'em down with the minivan if we have to…" he noted, grimly.

"All my fault…I had to ask for that clause. But I just wanted to see if Leekie was really willing to negotiate."

"It's all right…" Donnie turned to his buzzing phone. "Hello? Yeah…" he offered the phone to Ally. "It's Sarah…And a couple of the others, I think."

"Ok…Sarah? What? What?! No, no…Sarah, no. I don't care if Fee thought it was cute when he came by…I called him to get us out or get my guns back from Ramon. How could he abandon us like…NO!…" she dropped the phone.

"Happy anniversary, happy anniversary…Happy anniversary…Happpy Anniversary…There is nothing like…" Sarah, Fee, Helena, Art, Kira, Cos, Delphine in chorus.

Echoing the sounds from outside the Hendrix home…

Twenty five senior Dyader plus staff plus five self-aware clones…Julie, Petra, Beverly, Helen (Aldous' little self-compensation for his lost Helena), and of course a grimly singing, one-eyed…The things I have to do to keep my health care even if I'm out as Dyad CEO…Rachel. All singing as lustily as a determined Ferdinand, acting as organizer, could make them…And given his rep as Topside "cleaner", he could be very persuasive.

"Happy…Happy…Happy, happy, happy, happy anniversary." Chorus.

Ally eyeing Donnie sheepishly. I just thought it would be funny and sweet. I never thought Dyad would keep its word to do this…All day.

"All right, people. We are here for the day, lets make them here us in Toronto! Again, with feeling…!" Ferdinand, via bullhorn. "Once again…Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hendrix!"

"OHHHHHH!

Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Haaappy Anniversary

**Pour a cheerful toast and fill it  
Happy Anniversary  
But be careful you don't spill it  
Happy Anniversary  
**  
Ooooo Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Haaappy Anniversary

Ooooo Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Haaappy Anniversary

**Happy she and happy he  
They're both as happy as can be  
Celebrating merrily  
Their happy anniversary  
**  
Ooooo Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Haaappy Anniversary

Ooooo Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Haaappy Anniversary

**We now state emphatically  
It's happy anniversary  
Not another day could be  
A happy anniversary  
**  
Ooooo Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Happy Anniversary  
Happy _(slow)  
_Happy _(slow)  
_Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy _(fast)_ Anniversary!

OHHHHHH. Happy Anniversary…"

"All right, knock it off!" Donnie yelled through the door…


End file.
